La nouvelle vérité d'Hermione
by Zezely
Summary: Hermione, huit ans, fait pour la première fois de la magie spontanée. Hermione, 11 ans, découvre qu'elle est une sorcière, etc ... Petit OS sur la découverte d'Hermione sur sa vraie nature.


**Voici donc un OS que j'ai déjà publié sur HPF sous forme d'une mini fiction. J'espère qu'il vous plaira :)**

« Hermione chérie ! Il est l'heure. »

Hermione se réveilla en sursaut. Sa mère avait le don pour la réveiller à chaque fois en plein milieu d'un rêve. Juste au moment où elle s'apprêtait à monter la magnifique licorne ! Hermione se secoua la tête pour se remettre les idées en place et daigna ouvrir les yeux non sans grognement. Sa mère se tenait au-dessus d'elle, souriante comme à son habitude, les yeux remplis de tendresse.

« Je sais que tu aimes dormir la matin ma puce mais tu sais bien que c'est aujourd'hui que ta cousine se marie. Si tu veux toujours tenir sa traine, il va falloir que tu te prépares. »

Hermione se leva précipitamment : le mariage de sa cousine était effectivement un évènement attendu depuis longtemps, surtout depuis qu'elle lui avait demandé de l'accompagner jusqu'à l'autel. Elle fila dans la salle de bain, sous les rires de sa mère, se jeta sous la douche et se lava en quatrième vitesse. Elle se sécha, s'habilla, se coiffa à peine, de toutes façons ses cheveux étaient incoiffables, et descendit prendre son petit déjeuner.

« Il va vraiment falloir faire quelque chose avec tes cheveux Hermione » soupira sa mère pour la énième fois »

Hermione fit mine de ne pas l'entendre et dévora ses pancakes. Elle alla se brosser les dents puis attendit patiemment que ses parents finissent de se préparer pour partir chez sa cousine. Sa mère lui cria d'aller nourrir le chien avant de partir.

Pleine de bonne volonté, Hermione déverrouilla la porte, câlina Roxie et prit sa gamelle. Elle la remplit de pâté dans la cuisine puis ressortit. Elle aperçut alors sa petite chienne en plein milieu de la route, comme tétanisée. Une voiture lui fonça dessus mais fit un écart au dernier moment. Mais Roxie restait figée, en plein milieu de la voie. Hermione l'appela mais en vain. Elle courut pour la pousser de là. Alors qu'elle l'avait rejointe, un 4X4 déboula de nulle part à pleine vitesse. Hermione fut à son tour paralysée, la petite chienne tremblant entre ses bras. Elle entendit au loin le cri d'horreur de sa mère. Alors elle ferma les yeux. Quand elle les rouvrit, quelques secondes plus tard, le 4X4 étai arrêté à quelques centimètres d'elle. La voiture fumait. Le conducteur descendit en pestant et quand il aperçut la petite fille juste devant sa voiture, il loua le ciel pour la panne de moteur opportune.

Hermione avait alors 8 ans, et, sans qu'elle ne le sache, avait fait pour la première fois preuve de magie spontanée.

A 11 ans, Hermione savait maintenant qu'elle n'était pas une enfant comme les autres. Elle avait un petit quelque chose en plus qui faisait que miraculeusement, l'encre de son stylo ne s'épuisait jamais ou que la maitresse ne l'interrogeait que quand elle connaissait la réponse. Les tâches qu'elle se faisait à l'école disparaissaient quand elle arrivait chez elle et les verres qu'elle cassait en faisant la vaisselle se retrouvaient intacts quelques secondes plus tard. Gênée d'être différente, Hermione avait du mal à se faire des amis et à bien écouter à l'école. Pendant le primaire, elle était une élève normale, faisant ses leçons aidée par sa mère et récoltant parfois des excellentes notes. Mais arrivée au collège, elle avait été complètement chamboulée, à la fois par les phénomènes étranges qui ne faisaient que s'accentuer et par la nouvelle école, plus grande et plus impressionnante que l'ancienne. Elle s'était retrouvée toute seule dans une classe de 30 élèves où elle ne connaissait personne et n'avait lié aucun lien avec les autres enfants. Assise au fond de la classe, elle écoutait à peine ses professeurs et ses notes se dégradaient, malgré l'aide de ses parents, qui faisaient tout pour ne pas qu'elle coule.

Ces derniers avaient remarqué que quelque chose d'étrange arrivait à leur fille mais n'arrivaient pas à mettre un nom dessus. Ils essayaient donc de passer outre et d'aider Hermione du mieux qu'ils pouvaient. Mais ils n'étaient pas de taille, malgré tous leurs efforts. Ils lui avaient fait faire un test de QI, qui s'était révélé assez exceptionnel. Avec 130 de QI, Hermione passait donc pour une élève surdouée qui s'ennuyait en cours, ce qui arrive souvent avec les enfants surdoués. Ses parents s'étaient contentés de cette explication et lui avaient cherché une école spécialisée, qu'ils n'avaient malheureusement pas pu lui payer malgré leurs deux salaires de dentistes.

Mais un beau jour, toute la vie d'Hermione bascula. Ce jour-là, elle reçut une lettre, qui arriva d'une manière bien étrange. En effet, un hibou, ou serait-ce une chouette ? Frappa à la fenêtre de la salle à manger pendant qu'ils dinaient. La mère d'Hermione demanda à son mari de la faire partir mais celui-ci se rendit compte que l'animal tenait une lettre dans son bec. Curieux, il ouvrir à l'animal, qui lâcha son butin et s'envola au loin.

« Elle est à ton nom Hermione » dit son père, la voix tremblante.

Elle se saisit de l'enveloppe et la décacheta. Son contenu la laissa sans voix, ses parents bouche-bée.

_Collège de Poudlard, école de sorcellerie_

_Directeur : Albus Dumbledore_

_Commandeur du Grand-Ordre de Merlin_

_Docteur ès Sorcellerie, Enchanteur-en-chef, Manitou suprême de la Confédération internationale des Mages et Sorciers_

_Chère Mlle Granger_

_Nous avons le plaisir de vous informer que vous bénéficiez d'ores et déjà d'une inscription au collège Poudlard. Vous trouverez ci-joint la liste des ouvrages et équipements nécessaires au bon déroulement de votre scolarité._

_La rentrée étant fixée au 1er septembre, nous attendons votre hibou le 31 juillet au plus tard._

_Veuillez croire, chère Mlle Granger, en l'expression de nos sentiments distingués_

_Minerva McGonagal_

_Directrice adjointe._

_PS : Un membre de la communauté sorcière viendra d'ici peu pour vous accompagner dans toutes les démarches nécessaires._

Hermione parcourut alors la pièce jointe, contenant une liste d'objets tous plus absurdes les uns que les autres.

_Uniforme :_

_Trois robes de travail ( noires ), modèle normal_

_Un chapeau pointu ( noir )_

_Une paire de gants protecteurs ( en cuir de dragon ou autre matière semblable )_

_Une cape d'hiver ( noire avec attaches d'argent )_

_Chaque vêtement devra porter une étiquette indiquant le nom de l'élève._

_Livres et manuels :_

_Chaque élève devra se procurer un exemplaire des ouvrages suivants :_

_Le livre des sorts et enchantements ( niveau 1 ) de Miranda Fauconette_

_Histoire de la magie de Bathilda Tourdesac_

_Magie théorique de Adalert Lasomette_

_Manuel de métamorphose à l'usage des débutants de Emeric G. Changé_

_Mille herbes et champignons magiques de Phyllidia Augirolle_

_Potions magiques de Arsenius Beaulitron_

_Vie et habitat des animaux fantastiques de Norbert Dragonneau_

_Forces obscures : comment s'en protéger de Quentin Jentremble_

_Fournitures :_

_1 baguette magique_

_1 chaudron ( modèle standard en étain, taille 2 )_

_1 boîte de fioles en verre ou cristal_

_1 télescope_

_1 balance en cuivre_

_Les élèvent peuvent également emporter un hibou OU un chat OU un crapaud_

_IL EST RAPPELE AUX PARENTS QUE LES ELEVES DE PREMIERE ANNEES NE SONT PAS AUTORISE A POSSERDER LEUR PROPRE BALAI._

Sonnés, les parents Granger se regardèrent dans les yeux avant d'éclater de rire, pensant à une bonne blague d'un de leurs amis. Ils stoppèrent net en voyant l'éclatant sourire de leur fille.

« Tu sais ma puce » commença gentiment sa mère. « Tu sais que ce n'est qu'une blague n'est-ce pas ? »

A l'air profondément déçu de sa fille chérie, son père tenta de lui expliquer rationnellement la situation.

« Tu sais Hermy, la magie n'existe pas et encore moins cette école-là, Poudlard ou je ne sais quoi. »

« Poudlard Papa. » le rectifia Hermione.

« Oui enfin passons. J'ai vu à quel point tu as eu l'air heureux, soulagée même en lisant cette lettre. Mais c'est une farce. Une très bonne farce d'ailleurs, n'est-ce pas chérie ? » Demanda-t-il à sa femme.

« Mais non ! Ça existe, j'en suis sûre ! Il m'arrive plein de trucs bizarres et maintenant je comprends pourquoi ! Je suis une … magicienne … »

Les parents d'Hermione se regardèrent, embarrassés. Nul doute que l'envoyeur de cette lettre serait réprimandé pour avoir chagriné leur petite fille chérie.

Alors que Mr Granger tentait d'expliquer les choses à sa fille, la sonnette retentit. Jane Granger se leva de suite. La sonnette retentit encore et encore, créant un véritable capharnaüm dans la maisonnette. Intrigués, le père et la fille suivirent la maitresse de maison pour découvrir l'origine de ce bazar. La porte s'ouvrit sur un homme tout à fait original, portant une espèce de cape et un grand chapeau coloré. Il se présenta sans laisser le temps aux Granger de le lui demander.

« Bonjour famille Granger ! Enchanté de vous rencontrer ! Je m'appelle Arthur Weasley. Oh, tu dois être la petite Hermione, je me trompe ? »

Hermione secoua la tête pour confirmer ses dires. L'homme parut heureux et continua son speech.

« J'imagine que vous avez reçu la lettre de Poudlard. Quelle joie n'est-ce pas ? Mon fils Ron a reçu la sienne il y a de ça une semaine. Nous étions surs qu'il serait pris mais ça soulage tout de même non ? »

Abasourdis, les Granger ne surent quoi répondre.

« Ah j'oubliais, bien sûr ! Vous êtes moldus. »

« Moldus ? » répéta le père d'Hermione.

« Oui, des sans-magie ! Enfin, votre petite Hermione, elle, en est dotée croyez-moi ! »

« Ecoutez monsieur, si vous voulez bien quitter notre maison.. » commença Jane.

« Non non non ! Je suis envoyé par le Ministère de la Magie. Je dois vous aider pour toutes les formalités, vous emmenez sur le chemin de traverse. »

« Partez monsieur ! Nous ne croyons pas à toutes ces bêtises sur la magie ! » Tonna le père d'Hermione en repoussant la porte.

Il ferma au verrou, laissant l'homme sur le pas de la porte. Hermione fila à la fenêtre pour l'observer. Quel drôle de monsieur ! Elle le vit sortir un bout de bois de sa poche et dire quelques mots puis la porte de la maison s'ouvrir. Les parents Granger hurlèrent mais l'homme les fit taire en dirigeant son bout de bois dans leur direction.

« Je ne suis pas là pour vous faire du mal. Je suis seulement là pour vous guider, vous et votre fille. Laissez-moi m'expliquer s'il vous plait. »

Après quelques minutes de panique, les Granger se calmèrent et la situation fut éclaircie. Hermione posa alors la question fatidique.

« Alors, je suis une …magicienne ? »

« Merlin non ! Tu es une sorcière ma petite ! Une vraie petite sorcière en herbe. »

Effrayée par ce mot plutôt péjoratif, Hermione eut quelques doutes mais Arthur la rassura. Un rendez-vous fut fixé pour le début du mois d'août prochain, pour aller lui acheter ses fournitures scolaires. Arthur partit quelques minutes plus tard, en disparaissant dans un plop discret.

A 11 ans, Hermione venait d'apprendre qu'elle était une sorcière. Une vraie sorcière.

Première semaine d'août. Au pied de leur maison, les Granger attendaient impatiemment la venue d'Arthur Weasley. Ce dernier leur avait promis qu'il viendrait les aider à acheter les fournitures d'Hermione, a changer leur argent et à créer un compte sorcier pour elle. Il arriva vers 14h, comme prévu et leur proposa d'y aller avec leur voiture. Ils se rendirent dans une petite rue de Londres, à quelques kilomètres de chez eux où ils se garèrent avant de rejoindre une rue piétonne. Arthur les guida vers un bâtiment qui semblait abandonné.

« Mr Weasley » questionna Hermione « Qu'est-ce que c'est exactement que le Chaudron baveur ? »

« C'est un bar Hermione » répondit-il patiemment. « Mais également le passage entre le monde moldu et le monde sorcier, c'est très pratique pour les enfants de moldus, comme toi. »

« Je ne vois pas du tout de qui pour parler » paniqua la mère d'Hermione.

« C'est normal chère madame, seuls les sorciers peuvent le voir. »

« Mais comment allons-nous nous y rendre ? » s'inquiéta alors le père d'Hermione.

« Il suffira que vous teniez chacun un bras d'Hermione et de vous laissé guider. Cela ira-t-il ? »

Les Granger acquiescèrent avant d'attraper leur fille par les bras.

« Est-ce que c'est normal que mes parents soient moldus et pas moi ? » questionna Hermione.

« C'est un phénomène tout à fait étrange mais également tout à fait banal. Il y a plein de sorciers qui ont des parents sorciers, comme toi. Mais il y a aussi des sorciers qui ont des enfants sans pouvoirs, des cracmols. »

« Bizarre » conclut Hermione.

Ils pénétrèrent dans le bâtiment. Hermione se rembrunit devant la saleté du bar. Il était tout poussiéreux et pas du tout accueillant. Le vieux barman les fit passer dans une arrière salle dans laquelle Arthur tapota un mur du bout de sa baguette magique. Un passage s'ouvrit alors et Hermione sut que ce moment resterait gravé dans sa mémoire toute sa vie.

Une rue piétonne apparut devant eux, remplie de gens en panique, cherchant leurs enfants ou un magasin. Des chouettes volaient dans tous les sens, ainsi que quelques sorts bénins, jetés par des sorciers adultes Arthur lui avait bien précisé que seuls les sorciers d'au moins 17 ans avaient le droit de faire de la magie hors de Poudlard, sauf la magie spontanée bien entendu.

Arthur leur expliqua que la première étape devait être Gringotts, la banque des sorciers, mais que les parents Granger ne pourraient pas aller plus loin que le hall d'entrée, puisque le reste du bâtiment n'était accessible qu'aux êtres doués de magie, sorciers ou gobelins en l'occurrence. La mère d'Hermione eut un choc en voyant les créatures gobelines et fut rassurer quand Arthur lui proposa d'aller lui-même s'occuper des formalités avec Hermione. Ils se rendirent tous deux au premier guichet.

« Bonjour Gripsec » salua poliment Arthur. « Je suis venu ouvrir un compte pour mademoiselle Granger. »

« Née moldue ? »

« Techniquement non. Le terme le mieux adapté serait née de parents moldus. »

Le gobelin grogna et se répéta.

« Née moldue ? »

« Oui » acquiesça Arthur.

« Les parents sont là ? Ils doivent signer ce papier. S'ils sont moldus, ils doivent soit laisser l'autonomie financière à leur fille soit lui donner un tuteur jusqu'à ses 17 ans. »

Arthur amena le papier aux Granger qui décidèrent d'un commun accord qu'Hermione devait apprendre l'autonomie et lui laissèrent tout droit sur son compte en banque, qu'ils alimenteraient chaque été pour l'achat de ses fournitures scolaires. Arthur repartit au guichet.

« Les Granger aimeraient convertir 1000£ en gallions s'il vous plait »

« Alors, en prenant compte du taux de change actuel, on arrive à presque 203 gallions, en soustrayant le coût du change, ça fait 190 gallions ! »

« 13 gallions pour un coût de change ! C'est une honte ! Hermione pourrait s'acheter un animal avec cette somme ! »

« Je vous rappelle que ce sont les gobelins qui gèrent l'argent Mr Weasley, et les sorciers qui gèrent la magie. »

Arthur grogna pour la forme mais récupéré 70 gallions et demanda au fameux Grispec de mettre le reste sur le nouveau compte d'Hermione. Ils sortirent de la banque pour commencer les achats. Hermione tenait absolument à acheter sa baguette en premier, comme tout bon jeune sorcier qui se respecte. Ils pénétrèrent donc dans l'antre de Ollivander, qui était miraculeusement vide à cette heure de la journée. Ce dernier fit son apparition, tout excité.

« Oh une nouvelle petite sorcière ! On dirait bien que … oui … vous êtes née de parents moldus non ? Qu'à cela ne tienne ! J'ai une baguette qui vous ira comme un gant. Le bois de vigne correspond particulièrement bien aux sorciers nés moldus, allez savoir pourquoi. Tenez, essayez là. »

Hermione prit la baguette entre ses doigts mais ne sut quoi en faire.

« Agite là ! » l'encouragea Arthur.

Elle obéit. Une gerbe d'étincelle rose jaillit alors de la baguette et une pluie de fleurs tomba du plafond, recouvrant toute la pièce de milliers de pétales.

« J'étais sûr que c'était la bonne ! » s'extasia Ollivender. « Bois de vigne et ventricule de dragon … Je suis excellent ! Ça vous fera 10 gallions s'il vous plait. »

Hermione paya, toute fière de sa nouvelle liberté financière puis ils quittèrent le magasin. Ils firent un tour à la boutique de robe où Hermione se fit faire plusieurs robes et capes. Puis ils se rendirent à la boutique d'accessoires d'où ils ressortirent avec le chaudron, le télescope, la balance, etc … Les bras chargés, ils se dirigèrent en dernier vers la librairie de Fleury & Bott où Hermione eut un véritable coup de cœur. Tous ces magnifiques livres ! Ils prirent le pack première année mais Hermione insista pour en prendre encore plus. Ses parents voulant lui apprendre à gérer son argent, la laissèrent faire. Mais quand elle arriva à la caisse, elle dut faire des choix et ne garder qu'un livre en plus, n'ayant pas assez d'argent sur elle pour tout payer. Elle choisit donc de garder l'Histoire de Poudlard.

Ils sortirent ensuite du chemin de traverse. Arthur les laissa repartir sans lui, en leur donnant un billet de train pour la voie 9/3/4, le 1er septembre à la gare de Londres. Il leur promis qu'il serait là pour les aider le jour J.

Hermione rentra chez elle des étoiles plein les yeux, une lourde malle remplie de livres et de magie. A 11 ans, elle venait de mettre son premier pied dans le monde magique.

1er septembre, 6h30. Hermione se leva d'un bond avant même d'entendre son réveil. Elle voulait absolument être à l'heure pour ne pas louper le train qui l'emmènerait vers sa nouvelle vie, remplie de magie. Elle alla se laver, prenant soin de prendre une longue douche apaisante. Elle s'habilla normalement, façon moldue comme dirait Arthur. Il lui avait bien précisé qu'elle ne devait pas être habillée de sa robe de sorcière car les moldus n'aiment pas les choses hors-normes. Tous les élèves se changaient dans le train. Elle s'habilla quand même de façon assez stricte : une chemise blanche, une jupe noire, des collants noirs et des petits souliers noirs, comme elle le faisait quand elle était au collège moldu. A 7h, elle descendit prendre son petit-déjeuner. A 7h30, elle était fin prête. Elle vérifia sa valise encore une fois. Et encore une pour être vraiment sûr. A 8h, n'y tenant plus, elle réveilla ses parents. Ces derniers acceptèrent de bonne grâce d'aller se préparer pour l'emmener.

En les attendant, Hermione se replongea dans l'Histoire de Poudlard, le livre qu'elle avait choisi de sauver parmi tous les autres. Elle l'adorait. Elle avait l'impression de connaitre Poudlard dans tous ses recoins. Comme si c'était une évidence, comme si elle était faite pour aller à Poudlard. Elle avait également appris par cœur tous les autres livres et avait hâte de mettre en application les nombreux sorts qu'elle connaissait théoriquement sur le bout des doigts.

Malheureusement, elle savait qu'elle ne pourrait rentrer chez elle qu'à Noël et cela la rendait malade car elle n'avait jamais été séparée de ses parents plus d'une semaine, lors d'une colonie de vacances. Ces derniers étaient bien sûr tristes de la voir partir mais aussi soulagés de voir qu'elle s'épanouissait pleinement dans cette nouvelle vie qui s'offrait à elle même si cela impliquait qu'ils ne faisaient désormais plus partie du même monde que leur petite fille chérie.

A 9h30, n'y tenant plus, Hermione obligea presque ses parents à y aller. Ils habitaient à une demi-heure de Londres, ce qui les ferait arriver avec 1h d'avance. Hermione insista encore.

« On dirait presque que tu as hâte de nous quitter Hermione » remarqua tristement sa mère.

Hermione refreina tout de suite son envie de partir et s'excusa.

« Tu sais bien que je n'ai pas envie de vous quitter Maman. Mais je sens que je vais vivre de grandes choses là-bas. C'est mon destin ! Et puis c'est promis, aucune mauvaise note cette année ! Je veux prouver à tout le monde que même les sorciers de souche moldue peuvent faire au moins aussi bien que les autres. »

Sa mère sourit, rassurée.

« Je sais que tu vas faire de grandes choses, tu es quelqu'un d'exceptionnelle et je suis sûre que tu feras une merveilleuse sorcière. Mais seulement, reviens nous vite. »

Ils quittèrent la maison vers 10h15 et arrivèrent à la gare à 10h45. Debout entre la voix 9/5 et 10, ils ne surent quoi penser.

« Tu crois qu'on doit demander la direction de la voie à un membre du personnel ? » demanda Mme Granger à son mari.

« Arthur nous a dit de l'attendre là. Si cette voie est magique, ou invisible pour les 'moldus ', je n'ai pas envie de passer pour un gugusse devant le personnel. » Répondit Mr Granger.

Quelques minutes plus tard, Arthur sortit de nulle part, juste devant un pilier de la gare. Il les héla.

« Suivez-moi ! C'est par là ! » Leur cria-t-il. « Bonjour, comment allez-vous ? Bon accrochez-vous cette fois ci il faudra faire vite pour ne pas attirer l'attention des moldus. Hermione, pousse ton chariot et fonce dans ce pilier. »

Hermione le regarda de travers, perplexe.

« Fais-moi confiance, j'arrive dans une seconde avec tes parents. Quand tu arriveras de l'autre côté, décale toi pour nous laisser la place d'arriver d'accord ? »

Hermione lui obéit et fonça dans le poteau. Elle se retrouva en moins de temps qu'il faut pour le dire de l'autre côté, sur la voix 9/3/4. Ses parents et Arthur arrivèrent juste derrière elle.

« Mes fils sont déjà dans le train. Et j'ai vu quelques-uns de tes futurs amis. Il faut que tu te dépêches ! Le Poudlard Express part toujours à 11h pile. »

Hermione embrassa chaleureusement ses parents ainsi qu'Arthur, qui lui avait été d'une aide précieuse. Elle monta dans le train, bagage en main. Elle fit de grands coucous à ses parents avant de disparaitre complètement dans le wagon. Elle s'installa dans un compartiment vide et sortit l'Histoire de Poudlard de sa valise.

A presque 12 ans, Hermione sut, en montant dans ce train, que désormais, la magie serait sa nouvelle vérité.

Fin

**J'espère que vous avez pris plaisir à lire cet OS ! C'est exactement comme ça que j'imagine la découverte de la magie par Hermione. Peut être que vous aussi maintenant. Je vous embrasse.**

**Zezely**


End file.
